


Monster in the Light

by megangrace2020



Series: Pride 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, shiro is a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megangrace2020/pseuds/megangrace2020
Summary: Shiro hasn't been himself lately, in fact, he hasn't been himself for a long time . . .
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Pride 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770193
Kudos: 2





	Monster in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> June 1, 2020 | Sheith

_ This monster doesn't lurk in dark corners. This one hides in plain sight. _

Keith’s hands tremble as he fights for control over his body. 

“S-stop,” he tries to say firmly, but his voice fails him. 

The creature in the shadow laughs, its gold eyes glowing. 

Keith tries to find a balanced stance and tries to steady his hands. 

_ Patience yields focus. _

The creature draws near, and Keith fights against the instinct to back away. No matter what, he  _ has _ to stand his ground. He won’t back down. He has to stand up for what’s right. He knows that’s what . . . that’s what Shiro would want. 

“Get too close, and I’ll do what needs to be done,” Keith says, forcing his voice to be steady and strong as he takes his stance. 

The creature laughs again, moving in a way that makes it seem unhinged. Swaying side to side, without a purpose nor pattern, as if moving against its will. 

“Then do it. See if you can kill  _ me,” _ the creature says hysterically, its face coming into the light. 

It is the face of one Keith used to love, one he used to cherish. If Keith is honest with himself, he still does. 

Keith takes a breath to steady himself. 

“It’s what the  _ real _ Shiro would want. No, it’s what  _ I _ want,” Keith growls through clenched teeth, feeling the Galra side of himself come out. 

“K-Keith? P-please, don’t hurt me. P-please,” the creature said in Shiro’s voice, but his eyes remained yellow. 

Keith felt tears slip out, but he refused to let the creature trick him. This isn’t Shrio, it’s a  _ monster. _

“Stand still, and it won’t hurt,” Keith said. 

With that, he attacked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story everyday for pride. I went onto my other ao3 account, and chose the top 30 gay relationships and scrambled them in a generator as to what day I would write them. 
> 
> Why on this account, then? I'm linking this account to a tik tok account, and I don't want my family to find my actual account as they would find some . . . nsf things on there. Of course there is a chance they can find it, but I'd prefer to make it harder for them. 
> 
> I have used a generator to make prompts for an object, character, creature, situation, and environment and will use whichever one I like best for the day. 
> 
> Also, be warned, some ships that I will write are bookmarked specifically for . . . kinky reasons. You have been warned.


End file.
